Forbidden Passion
by coffeelovah
Summary: Background: Lulu Spencer was raised by her parents Luke and Laura. Luke is the head of the Spencer Org., which is a major mob organization in Port Charles. Dante Corinthos, raised by Olivia and Sonny Corinthos, is the son and heir to the Corinthos Org.


**Lante FanFiction **

_Background: Lulu Spencer was raised by her parents Luke and Laura. Luke is the head of the Spencer Org., which is a major mob organization in Port Charles. Dante Corinthos, raised by Olivia and Sonny Corinthos, is the son and heir to the Corinthos Org., which is Port Charles' #1 mob organization. Over the past decade, the Spencer and Corinthos Organizations have been at war fighting for major control over territory in Port Charles and much of New York State. Both Lulu and Dante are being bread to take control of their family's empires. Lulu and Dante have never met one another but knows of each other's families. _

Ch. 1 (Getting Ready to Party)

(The Spencer House)

"Wow, Lulu, don't you look amazing", spoke Laura as Lulu walked downstairs in her party dress. Lulu was never one who liked to dress up and go these sorts of events, but Carly had asked her to come to this benefit she was sponsoring at the Metro Court. It was to raise awareness for child neglect and abuse. Carly needed a friendly face there to support and hang out with her since her husband, Jax was unable to make it that night.

"Thanks, Mom", Lulu replied, with a grin on her face. Even though Lulu was never one for the formal gowns, she knew she looked good tonight and was confident in her appearance. She picked out the floor length, emerald green dress all on her own, which she found an accomplishment in itself. She tried it on and knew it could turn any man's head. It was strapless and accentuated her tiny waste and pale skin. The beading was minimal, but just enough for her liking. The material hugged her stomach and waste and flowed out and draped to the floor. Lulu felt like a Grecian goddess tonight, which made her feel special. Her blonde hair was parted on the side and flowed long and straight down her back. She wore her signature big, bold ring on her ring finger and wore her crystal choker that she received from her Aunt Bobbie as her sixteenth birthday present.

Lulu was on a mission that night. She had been single a while now, after things between her and Johnny didn't quite work out. She was going to this party looking toward the future in a new light. She knew that dating a cop just wasn't the right decision, since her father despised the law and anyone associated with it. After they both decided to go their separate ways, Lulu made it clear to herself that she was tired of trying to please everyone else in her life. She knew that the next man to come along had to be one that wanted to be with her and vice versa. She was tired of being bored with the men that came and went in her romantic life. She wanted fire, excitement and passion and she was going to get it.

With all the thoughts of Johnny now gone in her head, she looked toward tonight as the next chapter and maybe even finding someone at the party to dance with.

"Have fun tonight, and tell Carly I said hi", Laura said as she wished her only daughter a good night.

"Cupcake! You look stunning", Luke said as he walked into the room and looked proudly at his daughter and who she had become. With Lucky showing no interest in taking over the family business one day, Luke began breeding Lulu to take charge, teaching her everything he knew about the business. Laura was never happy about her daughter taking over, but she also knew how strong, forceful and willing of a person she was and knew she could handle something like this. Someone needed to be suited to take the reins one day due to Luke's slowly ailing health.

"Thanks, Dad", Lulu responded with a smile. "Now listen, Corinthos will be there tonight, so keep your guard up. I'm sending backup over just in case something happens. Sonny has never seen you and doesn't know what you look like, so use that to your advantage. We need to find out about that shipment sent to Manhattan and who intercepted it. I need you to get as much information as you can. That family plays dirty and can't be trusted. There no good, rotten..."

"I know Dad", Lulu appealed rolling her eyes as she has heard her father describe his hatred for Corinthos all her life. "I know not to trust any of them. You raised me right and taught me all you know. Now all you can do is believe that I am prepared to go out on my own and take care of this. Corinthos will not get away with this. I am prepared to take them down, him and his scoundrel he calls a son."

"Well with Dante taking over in a few years, he will be just as prepared as you are to take the rival organization down. We have been at this for over a decade and it is about time that Corinthos and his son know how we play the game", Luke said with an evil smirk upon his face.

"Don't worry Dad", Lulu said, smirking herself, "Corinthos and his boy won't know what hit them."

(The Corinthos House)

"Dante, hurry up we have to leave in five minutes", yelled Sonny up the stairs.

"Be right down, Dad", Dante yelled back. Dante knew this benefit to support abused and neglected kids was important to his father, who was abused as a child. He remembers the first time his dad told him about his experiences as a kid and has vowed he would never hurt his children like his father was hurt.

Dante stood in front on his full length mirror in his room adjusting his tie. He smirked and winked at himself. Cocky and arrogant at times, just like his father, Dante was brought up with the best of everything, but he also knew what is meant to work for a living - his mom taught him that. He tried to lead a normal life, as normal as a New York boy could be growing up in the mob. From a young age, he knew he was going to take over the family business one day, much to the dismay of his mother. Sonny started teaching him the ropes at sixteen and Dante learned quickly. Now, at twenty-three, Dante knew it was only a matter of time before he gained control over the whole Corinthos Organization. Growing up Sonny's son, Dante was taught to live by a motto – loyalty was everything, betrayal would not be tolerated, and the Spencer's were the enemy. It was drilled into his head as far back as he can remember not to trust anything associated with the Spencer Organization.

He put on his suit jacket, pointed at his reflection in the mirror, and said aloud, "alright, let's do this."

Coming down the stairs, Olivia smiled and said, "Doesn't my boy look so handsome."

"Thanks, Ma. You always know how to make a guy smile."

"She's been making me smile for the past twenty three years, son", Sonny spoke as he was adjusting his tie in the mirror.

"Alright, I'll let you two talk, and have a good time tonight", Olivia kissed both Dante and Sonny and she walked up the stairs. She wanted to go to the benefit tonight to support Sonny, but he previously warned her it would be more "business" related and she gladly backed out immediately. She has learned not to get involved in the mob, and once she married Sonny after finding out she was pregnant with his child, she promised herself that she would never become involved in the business aspect of his life.

"Ok, so here's the plan for tonight", Sonny told Dante as they both put on their coats. "Who knows if Spencer is going to show up, but Max and Milo are coming as a backup just in case he tries to do something stupid. Luke probably figured out that we hijacked his shipment to Manhattan and is going to want to retaliate. I hate dealing with these Spencer's once again. I mean doesn't he get it by now, he can't win. See what I have always told you about them is right. They can't be trusted and…"

"Dad, I know", Dante spoke sounding annoyed. "We have been through this many times, all my life in fact. Don't trust a Spencer. I know. I wouldn't think of disobeying you."

"I know you wouldn't, son", Sonny said patting Dante on his shoulder.

"You know if Spencer isn't there, the girl will be, right", Sonny said raising an eyebrow. "Maybe this will be the perfect occasion to inform her that betrayal and a Corinthos do not mix."

"Ok Dad, let's go, we are going to be late. We need to get there to scope out the place." Dante quickly pushed away the subject of trying to bring down the Spencer girl. Dante was always taught to respect women and be kind and chivalrous. He could never imagine harming any woman, even if she was the sworn enemy.

Sonny stuffed a gun into his pants and they were out the door.

_Next…_

_Dante and Lulu meet for the first time._

_An unexpected visitor shows up at the party. _

Ch. 2 (First Sight)

"Thank goodness you're here. I can't stand these stuffy, uptight benefit people" Carly said to Lulu as she walked into the ballroom at the Metro Court. "That dress is gorgeous by the way."

"Thanks, Carly. So why did you agree to host this benefit again?" Lulu asked curiously.

"Well, it finally gave me a chance to get out of the house. Since giving birth to Jocelyn, I haven't had much time to have fun. And Sonny and I have been friends for a while and I know this means a lot to him."

"Carly, I never understood how a smart person like you could fall for the charm of a jerk like Corinthos" snared Lulu.

"You will never understand Lulu. It was a while ago and Sonny saved my life. I will always be grateful to him for that, no matter how much you and Jax scold me about it." Lulu rolled her eyes. She and Carly knew not to talk about Sonny and they agreed to keep their opinions about him to themselves. "Anyways I have to go play hostess for a bit, but don't go too far, I will catch up with you soon. Go help yourself to a drink."

Lulu took a glass of champagne from the waiter and started to mingle among the crowd. She didn't want to let this amazing dress go unnoticed.

"I have to go say hi to Carly. Stay alert" Sonny ordered to Dante as they entered the Metro Court.

Dante nodded and headed straight for the bar. He knew he was going to need a drink to endure this long night.

Lulu, getting bored, headed to the bathroom to do a make-up check. She loved that every time she walked the material on her dress swayed so smoothly that it looked like she was walking on water. Walking out of the bathroom, Lulu thought to check up on her mom at home. She looked through her purse to find her cell phone.

Dante was watching the people at the benefit drink, dance and have fun. He saw a dark haired couple dancing in each other's arms and kissing. He was reminded of his parents and thought to call his mom at home to see if she was doing okay by herself.

As Lulu walked out of the bathroom trying to stifle through her lip-gloss, car keys and other accoutrements she felt a sudden jolt against the front of her body. Her purse fell to the ground and spilled out on the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry" a deep husky voice spoke as she tried to gather her things.

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where…" Lulu looked up and stopped speaking.

Dante and Lulu both froze where they kneeled. They were staring into each other eyes with no more than a foot separating the space between them. Lulu could feel her heart beating as she looked into the dark brown eyes of this young man. His face was chiseled, with olive skin and his dark hair made his features come alive even more.

Dante could not speak. He could not remember his name or how he was lucky enough to be looking into the deep hazel eyes of this striking woman. Her features were breathtaking. Her long blond hair fell neatly across the sides of her face and over her shoulders. Her eyes glistened accentuated by her smoldering eye make-up and her pale skin beamed in the light that shined down upon them.

Both Dante and Lulu's hearts were beating faster and faster. No one was moving. Beads of sweat started to perspire on Dante's forehead as they continued to stare into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

Lulu flinched herself out of the trance, broke the stare and began to gather her things back into her purse. "I'm sorry clumsy me, I was just looking for my phone."

"Here it is" Dante spoke as he picked it up from the ground and placed it gently in Lulu's hand.

Lulu looked at her hand to where Dante just placed her phone. He began to gather the things up from the floor and by the time he handed her purse back fully equipped, Lulu removed her eyes from her hand, stood up and took the purse back from Dante.

"Thank You. I'm sorry again."

"You don't need to apologize, it was my fault. I was too busy looking down at my phone. I had to make a call." Dante explained.

"Well then, I'll let you go." Lulu began to unwillingly walk away and Dante grabbed her arm so gently that if she hadn't heard his voice she wouldn't have known to stop.

"Wait!" Dante spoke up confidently. They locked eyes again as Lulu now began to feel the heat that was coming from this mysterious man. He started caressing her smooth skin and slid his hand down to grab hers.

"Would you like to dance?" Dante smirked as his eyes lit up.

Lulu's eyes moved down to look at their hands locked together. She looked back up into Dante's eyes and took a deep breath.

"Sure." Lulu simply replied as she raised her left eyebrow.

Dante held Lulu's hand the entire time to bring her onto the dance floor. He took his right hand and slid it onto the arch of Lulu's back. They continued to stare into each other's eyes, mesmerized by what they were looking at and still not dancing. Dante, wanting to feel close to this young woman he just met, gently pulled her in closer. They were so close that Dante felt the heat coming off of her skin. They started moving to the music and Dante smirked. Lulu smiled back and Dante's heart skipped a beat. Her face lit up and his heart started racing again, however he felt like it never stopped.

Dante was surprised that he didn't have any cheesy pick up lines or come-ons for this girl. He was actually at a loss for words for the first time in his life.

"So, what brings you here tonight?" Lulu finally broke the ice and asked this handsome stranger.

"Well, I knew you were going to be here and I had to come and dance with you" Dante said with a confident smirk on his face. _Okay, now I'm back on track Dante thought to himself._

"Wow, is that what you say to all the girls?" Lulu smirked. She knew when to call out a guy's bullshit and not to fall for stupid pick up lines. Tonight, however, Lulu was intrigued by this man. She couldn't stop staring into his eyes wondering about him – what his favorite food was, did he like to travel, does he wear boxers or briefs. _Get a grip Lulu, she thought to herself._

"No, I saved it just for you." Dante replied raising his eyebrow. "I think every woman in here wishes she was you right now. Not just because you're dancing with me, but because that dress looks amazing on you. You are beautiful." Dante said, now turning very serious.

"Thank You. You don't look too bad yourself." Lulu replied looking up and down at Dante's perfectly fit suit. It hugged his body and Lulu knew that an amazing physique was hiding under there. Her heart starting beating and she began feel a sensation coming from her core.

They once again turned silent and danced to the music as Dante pushed Lulu in even closer. They were both breathing harder and harder. Dante couldn't take it anymore. He looked down at Lulu's lips and back toward her eyes. He leaned in to kiss her. Dante's lips were hot and curious. He gently kissed Lulu as he caressed her back where his hand still lay. Lulu could feel his supple lips gently stroke hers and her body temperature began to rise. They both stopped the kiss and looked into each other's eyes. Lulu dropped the hand in which she was holding Dante's, but kept her other hand on his shoulder. She slowly moved her free hand to his other shoulder and up toward his neck. Dante took his free hand and slid it on Lulu's lower back. He pulled her back in to give her another kiss. Lulu felt like she was floating. No pain existed, or anguish, or sadness. It was just her and this young man sharing their want for one another. She never wanted to stop kissing him. His lips felt so good on hers – they were soft and he was gentle with her which she found refreshing. She took her hands and starting massaging the back of his head. His hair felt like silk between her fingers. Dante quietly moaned in the back of his throat, but it was loud enough for Lulu to hear and make her want him even more. He slid his hands to her hips and they both pulled away.

With both of their eyes smoldering at one another, neither one knew what to do next. They had this undeniable connection and passion for one another. Dante had never seen a more beautiful woman in his life. He wanted to know her, be with her, make love to her. But what was this mysterious woman's name. He didn't even care. He only wanted to keep kissing her and never have it end.

Dante suddenly remembered why he was at the Metro Court, looked up and saw his dad in the distance looking for him. "Come with me" Dante said and took Lulu by the hand. They walked to the very back of the room and around the corner where they could have some privacy. There was a clear glass window through which they could still see everyone at the party.

Dante placed Lulu against the wall so he was facing the window and could still see his father but he knew he was in a position where Sonny couldn't see him. Dante looked into Lulu's eyes again, something he enjoyed doing very much.

"That was amazing, you are amazing." Dante said with his heart racing.

"You were too. I have never felt this way about someone. I can't believe I just met you. It feels like I have known you for a lifetime." Lulu replied not believing that these words were actually coming out of her mouth. The only difference this time was that she meant every word of it.

"I feel it too. I've never met a more confident, gorgeous woman in my life. Well, except for my Ma."

"You're really bringing up your mother right now?" Smiled Lulu.

"Ya, I can't believe I just said that." Dante replied looking down thinking how utterly stupid he just sounded.

Lulu stepped toward Dante, took her hand and placed it on his chin. She slowly lifted his face to look at hers and she smiled at him. Then she slid her hand to the back of his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. It started out slow and gentle, but with both feeling the heat, the kiss became more intense. Dante opened his mouth and his tongue searched for hers. When it met hers, he pushed Lulu back against the wall where she stood before. With one hand on her hip and one hand on the wall, Dante's need became stronger. Their tongues were dancing in unison and Lulu's core was pulsating. Lulu sighed and Dante responded by removing his hand from the wall and placing it on the back of Lulu's neck. Her hair was so soft. He wanted to feel her and began moving his hands all over her body. Both hands were on her lower back, and he slid it down further to grab her butt and used his strength to grip it tighter and pull her closer. Lulu groaned with pleasure.

Lulu also wanted to explore his body. Her hands slid over his pecks and Lulu was ecstatic to feel the rock hard muscles beneath her hands. She slowly rubbed her hands up toward his face and landed behind his neck.

Dante began to kiss Lulu's neck, when a loud shot came from close by. Both Lulu and Dante immediately separated from one another with a scared look in their eyes. Through the glass they could see two men standing on the step above everyone else at the party with guns in their hands. One man was rather short with dark hair and skin. The other man was older, tall and had white hair.

Both Lulu and Dante looked for a second at the men and at the same time both spoke, "Dad!"

Slowly they both turned to face each other, staring into each other's eyes knowing what this meant. After what felt like a lifetime of silence, Lulu spoke first.

"Dante Corinthos."

"Lulu Spencer."

Their breathing became heavy again, but for a different reason this time. Dante and Lulu both knew what they had just done.

_Next…_

_Dante and Lulu have to make a decision._

_Chaos erupts at the party._

Ch. 3 (Getting Out In One Piece)

"Wow Corinthos, you almost had me", Lulu spoke is a snarky tone.

"What are you talking about", Dante responded sounding genuinely confused.

"You and your rotten father planned this. You knew I was going to be here tonight and you were trying to set me up. Well you know what it didn't work. Nice try. But I'm a Spencer and we don't fool that easily."

"First of all I've never seen you before in my life, and if I had, I would have reacted the same way I did tonight when I saw how beautiful you are. I don't know what you think you know about me or my family, but the fact that you're a Spencer does not change…"

Suddenly another gunshot was fired.

Dante quickly pulled Lulu into him and up against the wall to cover her from any harm. Lulu buried her head in Dante's chest. After a couple of seconds she looked up and their eyes met once again. They stood and stared into each other's eyes and wondered what could have been if their families weren't mortal enemies.

"This can't work" Lulu spoke first.

Dante looked down to where Lulu's hands were resting on his chest. They both removed their arms from one another. They looked out toward the Metro Court ballroom and saw their fathers both standing atop the step with guns in their hands yelling at one another. Dante and Lulu both grew up in this world and weren't surprised by the way the patriarch's of their families were acting. They were use to the yelling, the shooting and the violence. They looked at each other and knew that once they stepped into that room, they were enemies.

"Ready?" Dante said skeptically.

"Yes." Lulu simply responded.

Dante went out first and ran up to Sonny. "Dad, don't. Put the gun down." With Sonny distracted, out came Lulu.

"Dad." Lulu ran toward her father.

"Oh, you came just in time, Corinthos junior has decided to brace us with his presence. You know what, when are you two just going to give up?" Luke spoke.

Lulu and Dante locked eyes.

"How about when you stop hijacking my shipments and stay out of my territory, Spencer." Sonny responded.

"I could say the same for you, Corinthos", Luke fired back.

Still during this time the people at the benefit were not sure if they should run for their lives to avoid potentially getting shot or stay put. The people of Port Charles knew that Corinthos and Spencer ruled the town and no one ever stood up to them. Sonny and Luke have been at each other's throats for over a decade now and no one was really surprised that Sonny and Luke were having a shootout at a fundraiser. It actually wasn't the first time this had happened.

"Listen, why don't you let everyone leave so we can settle this" Dante spoke to set the peace.

"Ya, this is between us Corinthos" Luke chimed in.

"Listen up! Everyone can leave, but remember, you saw nothing here tonight" Sonny threatened.

The room at the Metro Court cleared out quickly. Max and Milo and the Spencer guards remained in case things got out of hand.

"Now, I'm going to say it again. Why don't you stop hijacking my shipments and we won't have this problem." Sonny asked.

"You're living in a delusional world Corinthos" Lulu spoke up eyeing and stepped forward to Sonny. She wasn't afraid of any mobsters and Luke knew how brave she was. She could handle herself in any situation and that's why he bred her to take over soon.

"So this must be the infamous Lulu Spencer" Sonny smirked. "I had no idea how beautiful you were. Too bad my son here is going to take you out soon" Sonny pushed Dante toward Lulu.

Lulu had her arms crossed in front of her. They were a mere inches apart and intent and smoldering desire filled their eyes. They both stood the ground firmly, neither one of them taking their focus off each other.

"Listen Corinthos, I'll deal with you myself at another time. Let's let these two breadwinners handle it now." Luke said to Sonny.

Sonny looked at Dante and Lulu and then back at Luke. He gestured toward Max and Milo to tell them to get going. Luke did the same to his guards. After they cleared out, only Dante and Lulu were left inside the ballroom still in the same position.

"So now you know how I play Corinthos" Lulu said seriously to Dante.

"You want to know how I play Spencer?" Dante raised his eyebrow and smirked trying to lighten the mood. "Rough" he whispered in her ear.

Lulu ignored the tingling sensation that was floating through her entire body and knew she couldn't let this man, especially a Corinthos play her. She knew that's what he was doing from the beginning. She knew not to trust any man besides her father and she was right. Only bad things come from love. She reached down to the bottom hem of her dress and lifted it up.

Dante got excited for a moment until he realized what she was reaching for.

"Well I can play rough too." Lulu once again turned the mood serious as she retrieved a gun from underneath her dress, cocked it and pointed it at Dante. She never once weakened her gaze on Dante. She knew if she melted into his charm, smile or wit, that she would be in trouble.

"You won't shoot me" Dante said confidently staring into Lulu's eyes with a slight sparkle in his.

Lulu took a couple of steps back still pointing the gun toward Dante.

Dante unlocked their gaze, looked out the door, then back at Lulu. He stepped toward her, slowly lifted his right arm and placed it on Lulu's hand where she held the gun. He eased her hand down until the gun was no longer pointing at him. No matter how hard he tried, Dante still saw Lulu as this gorgeous, confident woman he was so curious to know. The dress was still amazing and her hair and make-up still brought out all her best features.

With his hand still over hers and the gun, they both looked down to where their hands touched. Dante let go and took another step toward Lulu, but she didn't back up this time. He slowly brought his hand to her chin because he didn't want to spook her. He lifted her chin so she could meet his gaze.

Dante slowly pulled Lulu into a kiss. This was his way of showing Lulu he would never hurt her and he wasn't this ruthless mob monster like his family name suggested.

Dante kissed Lulu slowly and sweetly. After their lips met, he moved both of his hands to her hips, gently toward the arch of her back, and then pulled her closer into him. Lulu got lost in the moment of the kiss. She still had the gun in her left hand but took her right arm and placed it around Dante's neck. Dante wanted the kiss to last longer, but he knew he was already taking too much of a risk if someone from either of their families were to see them. They broke away from each other and Lulu came to realize what she was getting herself into. She pushed Dante away and returned to her 'I'm going to take you down' death stare.

"See, you could never shoot me" Dante spoke.

Lulu paused and then shot the gun into the air but neither one of them flinched. They were definitely used to the sound of guns and weapons being brought up in mob wars.

"I'm a Spencer and you're a Corinthos. We are the future leaders of our family's organizations and sooner or later one of us will have to be brought down. I will do what I have to, to protect my family. And if that means that I have to take you down, then I will." Lulu said with passion and she began to walk out of the Metro Court.

"No you won't" Dante spoke to get the last words in.

Lulu stopped as Dante spoke, paused with her back toward him and then walked out the door.

Dante watched Lulu walk outside until he could no longer see her. He glanced back at the room and what the fundraiser had turned into and saw something familiar on the bar. He walked over to realize it was Lulu's purse. She must have left it before he asked her to dance.

Dante smirked and raised his eyebrow. He knew this was his excuse to see Lulu again. His thoughts turned to the events of the night. This girl he had met, her gorgeous green dress, her long blonde hair, her pale skin. It wasn't just her beauty that was attracting. She was confident, spunky and funny. Dante knew what he was getting himself into. Their families were at an all out mob war and he didn't want the two of them in the middle of it, however he knew it was inevitable with the both of them taking over the business soon. He didn't care. Dante didn't care about what his father thought, or what their last names were or what they meant for their relationship. All Dante knew is that he wanted to see Lulu again and knew exactly how to do it.

_Next…_

_Luke and Sonny have some important advice for Lulu and Dante._

_Lulu gets caught in a trap._

Ch. 4 (Clear Mind)

Dante walked home on a beautiful summer evening because he needed time to think about the night's important events. He got home and placed Lulu's purse on his bureau not being able to get her out of his mind. He was excited at the fact that she would soon realize her purse was missing and try to find it. Dante knew he would have to give it back to her and that would only be another chance to see her and try to figure something out between them. He knew he had to see her again, had to be close to her, had to kiss her. He had never felt this way about any girl or woman in his life. She brought out something passionate and invigorating inside of him. He had never felt as alive as when he is with Lulu Spencer.

As Dante got undressed and got into bed that night, all he could think about was Lulu – the way she looked at the fundraiser, the way her lips felt against his and the way she looked at him. He couldn't wait until tomorrow so he could start planning ways to see Lulu again. He dozed off as thoughts of Lulu in his bed next to him filled his head.

Lulu walked home that evening after the party, wanting some time alone to walk along the docks. She would always go there to think and tonight she had a lot to think about. She had never felt so connected and passionate with someone and she couldn't believe how short of a time she knew Dante, but the fact the he was a Corinthos ruined any chance of them having a future together. She knew it would never work, her father would never accept it and she couldn't turn her back on the legacy her family created and the rivalry that had ensued over the years. Dante was the enemy, always has been, always will be and she wouldn't let some stupid feelings dictate what was right.

"Dammit", Lulu shouted, as she realized she had forgotten her purse at the hotel. She was almost home, so she decided to wait until tomorrow to pick it up. It had been a long evening and she needed her rest. As she got undressed and slipped into bed, she couldn't help but replay the night's events with Dante, the way he looked in his suit, the way he looked at her the first time they laid eyes on each other and the way he kissed her. She had never been kissed like that before. She tried to get him out of her head, but she couldn't. Lulu drifted off to sleep thinking of Dante.

Dante woke up the next morning to the sun shining bright into his room. He remembered last night, smirked and got ready for the day. He knew he could possibly see Lulu today. He walked downstairs to get breakfast and saw Olivia and Sonny sitting at the table.

"Good Morning, baby", Olivia spoke.

"Ma, are you ever going to stop calling me that", Dante asked.

"Eventually. I'll probably stop one day when you meet a nice girl and start a family of your own."

Dante didn't know why, but when his mother said that Lulu's face popped into his head. He immediately shook his head and realized he was becoming crazy. How could he be falling for the enemy?

"Dante Angelo Corinthos!" Olivia exclaimed.

"What I do?", Dante asked trying not to sound guilty.

"What's her name?" Olivia asked.

"What? Who?"

"I know that look. Your father use to get that same look when we were together. You met someone last night didn't you?"

Sonny looked up from reading the newspaper with curiosity in his eyes. "Dante can't be distracted by a girl now. He has to focus on taking control of the organization." Sonny said trying to control the situation.

"Love doesn't take a backseat to anything, Sonny." Olivia chimed in.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I think we are getting ahead of ourselves. There is no girl and I am not in love." Dante defended.

"Oh honey, I know you better than I know myself. I raised you. I know how you are feeling by the look on your face and your face says it all to me. There is a girl." Olivia said starting to get excited.

"Stop pressuring our son", Sonny shot out. "If he says there is no girl, then there is no girl. End of discussion."

"Fine." Olivia learned to just agree with Sonny at times and avoid fighting with him over stupid things. As she walked upstairs she winked at her son to let him know this conversation wasn't over between them.

"Okay, now that that nonsense is out of the way, we need to talk about Spencer." Sonny started.

"Which one?" Dante asked with a scared look in his eyes.

"Well, I saw how defensive and protective Luke got last night about his little girl. I think I have figured out a way to finally stick it to Spencer. Get the daughter." Sonny said in a serious tone.

"No, Dad!" Dante stood up and began to pace. "I could never go after a girl."

"A girl. She is the future of the Spencer organization and from what I had dug up about her, she is a force to be reckoned with and has been training just as long as you have to take over the business. You can't let feelings or emotions get mixed in with business. She is probably plotting ways to take you out as we speak. We need to act first and make a statement. Luke Spencer would die for his kids, especially his youngest child. You need to take care of the Spencer girl." Sonny ordered.

"You want me to kill her?" Dante whispered in horror.

"Not necessarily. Just kidnap her, she'll crack eventually, tell us where our shipments are, and maybe Luke Spencer will ease up on us once his little girl has been missing for a while." Sonny said amused by the situation.

"Dad, I don't know." Dante said, never feeling this scared and confused in his life.

"This is your first time on your own. You need to take care of this. I'm trusting you. Don't disappoint." Sonny said as he left the house.

"So Lulu, how was the fundraiser last night?", Laura asked as Lulu as she sat at the table to eat breakfast.

"Ummm", Lulu's mind drifted off to remember her father storming in with a gun and the Spencer and Corinthos clan almost having an outright war in the middle of the Metro Court. Lulu, however, never wanted he mother to worry about the business.

"It went really well, Mom. Carly raised a lot of money and it was good to see her"

"Well, I'm glad to hear. She had a difficult pregnancy with Jocelyn so it is nice to see her up and about again."

"Morning, Cupcake", Luke said as he joined his wife and daughter for breakfast. "Lulu, I want to talk to you about last night."

"That's my cue to leave", Laura said getting up from the table and going upstairs. She never wanted to get involved in the business or any discussion of it. "You two play nice."

"Okay, so we need a plan to take down Corinthos." Luke started.

"Dad, you say that all the time and nothing has ever worked. You guys are still going at it after all these years." Lulu responded, at times just wanting this feud to end.

"Not Sonny, we need a plan to take down young Corinthos."

"Dante?" Lulu spoke eyes wide open.

"Yes, and you are the person that's going to take him down."

"Me? Dad, I don't know about this."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. I've taught you all that I know and I trust you can take care of this once and for all. We won't have to worry about either of the Corinthos' getting in our way again", Luke said as he left the house.

Lulu left the house to go back to the Metro Court to find her purse. She walked along the docks, where she usually came to think, stopped and stared out at the horizon. She had a lot to think about lately as her father kept pressuring her to take care of Corinthos. She knew she could do, knew she had been trained by her dad to take over the organization, she just needed to figure out how it was going to be done. She brushed any positive thoughts she had about Dante out of her head and remained focused. Just as she was going to sit down, a gun was shoved into her back and a voice said, "I think I need to send a message to the Spencer organization and take care of his little girl once and for all." Another man walked out from around the corner and spoke, "Lulu Spencer, you do look just like your father. I just don't know if we should kill you or not. I think we can use you to send a message back to your father. He needs to know the Zacchara organization is not happy with him at the moment."

"Luke Spencer has a lot of enemies. Why don't you tell me what's going on and stop threatening to kill me with your little gun fight", Lulu said back confident as all hell. Lulu was never afraid of anyone. That was something Luke loved about his daughter. She knew these men would not risk killing her in broad daylight and in some place as obvious as the pier.

The man behind Lulu took the gun out of her back and pushed her away. Both men still pointed the guns toward Lulu. Before she could talk again, she heard gunshots. The last thing Lulu could feel was pain in her leg as she fell to the ground, and then she saw black.

Lulu woke up, not knowing how long it had been, where she was or what happened. She remembered being on the pier with two men from the Zacchara organization and thought she might have been shot by them and taken somewhere. When she finally came to and looked around, it looked like some abandoned warehouse in Port Charles. She thought the men must have been really stupid to not even take her out of the city. And she soon realized she wasn't even tied up, she was lying on a blanket next to a bottle of water, she thought to herself, what kind of a kidnapping is this? She tried to stand but her leg was in a lot of pain and she fell back down.

She heard a door open and footsteps coming toward her. She tried to look for something to defend herself with and grabbed a nearby piece of wood. Trying to stand again to fend off whoever was about to enter, the pain was too great and she began to feel herself falling over as she dropped the piece of wood. Before she could fall and hurt herself even more, someone caught her. When she realized what was happening, she was staring into those eyes once again.

_Next…_

_Luke realizes Lulu is missing._

_Lulu and Dante try to come to an understanding._

Ch. 5 (Decisions)

Lulu's pulse was racing and that heat she had felt the night of the charity event was returning, but before she could divulge herself into some fantasy world where they could be together, she came back to reality and pushed him away.

"What the hell is going on", Lulu said as she tried to stand not allowing Dante to know how much pain she was in.

"I was walking to Kelley's to get some coffee this morning and saw you on the pier", Dante started as he gestured for Lulu to sit down.

"I don't need to sit down, I'm fine", Lulu fought back.

"Lulu, you were shot. I think you should sit down and take it easy"

"First off, I'm fine. And second, I don't need anyone telling me what to do, especially a Corinthos."

Dante smirked. He loved it when Lulu got feisty. He slowly moved closer to her, still with that same cocky smirk on his face and said, "I think you want me to tell you what to do."

Lulu let out a heavy breath as Dante's dark eyes were staring at her mere inches away. She had to get focused. Lulu pushed Dante away.

"Stop trying to charm me, it's not going to work and just tell me how we ended up here."

"Like I said, I was walking by the pier and I saw you, so I walked toward you", Dante started. "As I was about to come around the corner, a man jumped out and held a gun to your back, and then I saw another man come out with a gun. They started threatening you, but you seemed to be handling yourself fine. I didn't think they were going to hurt you, and then I saw one man push you away and say something to his friend."

Dante paused, dropped his head and took a couple of steps away from Lulu.

"He was speaking in another language so I couldn't understand him", Lulu said. "After that, I heard gunshots, felt a pain in my leg and the next thing I know I'm waking up here."

"The men were speaking Italian. He said that he was going to kill you, so I got my gun out and shot him."

Lulu's eyes shot open, "You what?"

"I shot him. Then his friend shot you, then tried to shoot me. I ducked away, but I got him too."

"What! You shot both of them? I had it under control", Lulu defended.

"Ya Lulu, you were unarmed as far as I could tell and were being surrounded by two men with guns threatening to kill you. You seemed to have everything well intact", Dante fought back sarcastically.

"Anyways, I couldn't just leave you bleeding on the pier, so I brought you here. It's kind of a safe haven for us when someone gets hurt. I had one of our doctor's check you out and he said you would be fine."

"Why did you have to get involved, Corinthos?"

"I know our families are sworn enemies or whatever, but call me crazy, I didn't want you shot on the pier by two thugs in broad daylight where you could bleed to death." Dante began to walk away.

"Wait! What happened to the men? You said you shot them. You and me both know your smart enough to cover up whatever happened on that pier."

"I called some of my men and they took care of it."

"What! You got your men involved. Those two men you shot work for Anthony Zacchara."

"Anthony Zacchara doesn't scare me", Dante said confidently.

"Me either, but I just thought you should know what you've gotten yourself into. Your dad won't be happy that you killed for a Spencer."

"Well my dad will have to get over it." Dante started to clean up the bloody bandages around the floor. He then spoke again softly, "Sorry that I care about you."

Lulu began to sit down because he leg was hurting her, when she overheard Dante and looked up.

"What did you say?"

Dante s turned to face Lulu who was sitting on the floor, took a breath and said "I care about you. I didn't want you to get hurt."

Dante and Lulu started at each other in the darkness of the warehouse, which was scarcely lit by lanterns. Lulu was trying to figure out what to do with Dante's words. They started breathing heavy just like the first time they laid eyes on each other that night in the Metro Court. Lulu was going through so many emotions, but staring into his dark eyes, she just wanted to be with him.

Sitting on the blanket, Lulu pulled Dante in to meet her lips. What neither of them expected was the desire they both felt for one another. As the kiss intensified, Lulu let out a small moan and Dante groaned. They both wanted each other so badly and it had only been a short time since they last saw each other at the charity event.

They broke apart for a minute to stare into each other's eyes which were filled with passion and need.

"Dante", Lulu spoke quietly, as she placed her hand on his hard chest, never breaking eye contact. "You saved my life."

Dante swept some of Lulu's long blond hair behind her shoulder. He then slowly lowered himself on top of her as she fell back to the ground on top of the blanket.

They began to kiss again.

Dante and Lulu were both lying on their sides when Dante took Lulu's leg and brought it around his hip. Lulu did not expect it and let of a loud moan.

They both pulled away and stared into each other's eyes. Starring into one another's eyes like this was all they both needed as confirmation to continue.

They began to kiss passionately again, as Lulu unbuttoned Dante's shirt and easily slid it off his rock hard back. They broke their kissing so Dante could take Lulu's shirt off revealing a sexy red, lace bra underneath.

Dante's eyes perched open, "Wow! Do you always dress like this?"

Lulu giggled, "No." Then she got close and whispered in Dante's ear, "sometimes I don't wear anything under my clothes at all."

Dante could feel the weight of his lower jaw and swore his mouth dropped. He wasn't expecting any of this with a Spencer. The feelings he was having, the way she made him feel or what was about to happen between them and the line that they are both crossing.

Dante wanted to be the voice of reason here, but he wanted Lulu so badly. He couldn't stop thinking about her since that very first night and dreamed about being this close to her.

"Lulu."

"Yes."

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since the first night we met. I don't know what happened between us but whatever it was, hit me immediately. I'd been hoping I'd run into you eventually, not just so I could see you or talk to you, but also because you forgot this."

Dante stood up, walked away and came back with Lulu's purse from the night of the charity event. He handed it to Lulu and she just smiled.

"I figured someone would return it to me eventually, just never thought it would be you. Well, I hoped."

Suddenly it was silent between them and both sitting without their shirts on, wondering what to do next.

"Lulu, we don't have to do this you know."

Lulu sat there in her red bra contemplating what to do. She would literally be sleeping with the enemy. After all the thoughts that raced through her head, Lulu spoke.

"We can't do this" she said as she grabbed her shirt and put it on. "I should get back too before my Dad freaks out and sends half of the PCPD out looking for me."

_Dammit, why Dante did you have to go and open your big mouth?_ Dante thought to himself.

Dante stood up and put his shirt on. "Wait, Lulu. I don't know if I can let you leave."

"Laura honey, have you heard from Lulu," Luke asked his wife sounding concerned.

"Did you try her cell?"

"Yes, numerous times. It's off. And I called Lucky and Kelly's, and Mike said she didn't come in for her coffee this morning. That is very unlike her. She's been gone all day."

"I'm sure she just needs some alone time. We women need that sometimes," Laura reassured Luke.

"I don't know sweetheart. We were supposed to meet this afternoon, but she never showed. That is not like her to miss a meeting."

"I'm sure it's nothing to alarm ourselves over. Wait a few more hours, and then we'll see."

_Next…_

_Dante makes a sneaky move  
Luke gets hurt_


End file.
